


19 Hours

by Mourning_Dew



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Breathing issues, M/M, Oneshot?, Trans!Keith, Trust, binders, im so sorry, my boys - Freeform, nightime, supportive lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mourning_Dew/pseuds/Mourning_Dew
Summary: Keith leaves his binder ln too long. Lance has to help.THIS IS OLD AND I HATE IT PLS NO





	1. Chapter 1

Lance was sitting on his bed, sliding on pajama pants as the castle lights went out. He thought he heard a wheeze, but shrugged it off and stood up once more. He pulled his shirt over his head and quickly replaced it with a slim black tank-top.   
Lance heard it again, the wheezing. He made his way to his door and listened. Eventually deciding on the source, he crossed the hall to the red paladin's door. He knock softly and leaned forward.   
"Keith? You awake?" Lance said quietly.   
The only response he got, airy and strained, was his name.   
"Lance?"  
"Keith can I come in?"  
There was a seemingly disagreeing sound, and a short, heavy exhale.   
Lance opened the door, eyebrows incredibly close to one another. Keith was on his bed in his black v-neck and skinny jeans. His god-awful mullet was tied up in a little bun, and it bounced with each of his heavy breaths.   
"You okay, man?" Lance whispered.   
Keith shook his head weakly. 

"Can you.. can you breathe okay?"  
Keith looked up at him and shook his head, more firmly this time. Lance sat down on the bed next to him, and placed a gentle hand on his back.   
"Deep breaths, Keith."  
"Can't.. bind-der too.. too long"  
Momentarily confused, Lances eyebrows found each other, pressed together. His blue eyes narrowed in thought. It finally clicked, and Lance's expression softened.   
"Keith, you bind?"  
His eyes widened as if he hadn't meant to tell Lance. He took a second to swallow his fear, and nodded.   
"Yeah." He squeaked.   
Lance was hesitant with his next question.   
"How long did you have it on? Today, I mean."  
Keith seemed to he counting in his head, and eventually whispered,  
"Nineteen hours."

Lance's eyes widened.   
"That's not- You shouldn't- keeping them on for so long can be really bad right? I mean, I'm not an expert but I've read enough."  
He stopped himself from rambling, before looking back at Keith.   
"Do you ned help taking it off?"  
He shook his head at first, but nodded after a short reconsideration. Lance managed to pull Keith's shirt off. His skin shone, his muscles made Lance pause for a moment.   
"How about you turn around and i help you pull it off from behind you? So I dont see anything, y'know?" Keith nodded and shifted his position and allowed Lance to remove his binder.   
"I'll go grab a baggy shirt, just in case you dont like your- ah, body?"  
Keith let out a short laugh, but waited for lance to return with one of his own shirts. Lance stepped close to the bed, and shot a thumb over his shoulder.   
"Well I guess I should get back to bed. Try to sleep, Kogane," he started walking, and let out a nervous, breathy laugh.   
Keith looked up and just before Lance opened the door, he heard his name again.  
"Lance?"  
"Hm?"  
"Thank you."  
"No problem Keith," He gave a gentle smile. "Sleep well."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the following day,,

Lance woke up to silence. He must've regained consciousness before a blaring alarm could force him to.  
Immediately, he remembered the previous night's events.  
Slowly, he rose found himself in front of Keith's room.  
"Keith? Are you awake?"  
"Mostly, yeah."  
The voice on the other side of the door sounded exhausted.  
"Can I come in?"  
"I guess."

Lance pushed the door open, to find the other boy in the same baggy shirt and flannel pajama pants, sharpening his knife on his bed.  
"Are you.. doing okay?" Lance said quietly, unsure what a proper conversation to have would be.  
"Better, yeah, my ribs sort of hurt tho." Keith laughed a little, before wincing.  
"Maybe don't wear it today? Y'know? Those things can damage you real good, and-" Lance trailed off info quiet mumbles.  
"Yeah, all right. Hey, can you help me find a looser black shirt?"  
"Of course." Lance began searching for a suitable shirt as he hummed Shakira's 'La La La.' 

"I won't tell anyone yet, unless you want me to. I mean, I get if you'd rather I tell them and its- sorry, sorry." Lance rubbed his hands on the back of his neck.  
"I'll see you at the training deck, stay safe Keith."


	3. Chapter 3

Lance was about to finish getting into his uniform when he noticed Keith eyeing the tight suit. Lance looked around, and walked towards the red paladin.  
"Keith, buddy, wanna go check on the monitors in the observation room?"  
He said, a little too loudly. He shot a small wink and started dragging Keith into the training deck.  
Reaching the room in question, Lance shut the door.   
"Since you.. don't have the.." He trailed off almost immediately.   
"I thought you'd be more comfortable changing privately? I can leave- I just.."  
Keith slid off his gloves, and removed his jacket.   
"It's fine." He said quietly. Lance nodded slightly, and turned around, staring out the window. 

 

"Okay, I'm changed, we can head back to the others now." Keith said, collecting his clothes.   
"R-right okay, let's do.. that!" Lance laughed a little. The two of them returned to the main room and listened as Shiro gave some motivational speech.  
The gremlin of a green paladin scooted over to Lance and raised an eyebrow with a little smirk.  
"Did you get a fever, Lance? Youre face is pretty red."  
"Shut it, Pidge."


	4. Chapter 4

After training, Lance couldn't help but glance at Keith, who seemed much less winded than he usually was.   
Makes sense, he thought.  
Popping off his helmet and making his way to keith with a steady stride, he was grinning. He leaned a shoulder on the nearest wall and raised an eyebrow.   
"How are you feelin' Samurai?"   
"It kinda hurts, sorta feels.. weird, and its just overall strange."   
"That's understandable. You did a great job, as usual, though." Lance shrugged.  
"I did some research, and I'm pretty sure you can wear it again tomorrow, just dont wear it so long again, okay?"  
Keith gave a slight smile and nodded.  
Lance paused for a moment. The other paladins had left to relax for a while after training, it was just the two of them.   
"Hey Keith?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you ever miss earth?"  
"Not muh to miss."  
"Oh."  
Lance pushed off the wall, arms crossed and started exiting the training deck.   
"I'm gonna go watch the stars."

The blue paladin was curled up, his chin on knees that were pulled up to his chest, eyes settling on the ever glowing stars and planets.   
He heard faint footsteps, and then a soft weight on his shoulders.   
"Hey Lance,"  
Lance pulled the blanket past his shoulders and around himself, and watched Keith sit beside him.   
"Mind if i join you?"  
"You already have."  
"Good point."  
The two sat quietly for a while, before Keith spoke up.   
"Thank you, Lance, for caring the other night. I was really scared."  
Lance nodded and gave a small noise of acknowledgement.  
"I appreciate it."  
"'S the least I could do."  
More silence.   
"Do you miss earth, Lance?"  
"Yeah, I miss my family, My sisters, my brothers, my mama. None of them know what happened to me."'  
Lances voice was growing shaky, his thoughts speeding up.   
He felt pressure on hir arm and realized keith had moved closer and leaned his head on Lance's shoulder.   
His mind calmed, his heart slowed, and the blue paladin was soon asleep.


End file.
